<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Are You Here? by whichwaywest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124240">Why Are You Here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichwaywest/pseuds/whichwaywest'>whichwaywest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, F/M, Modern AU, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, even when they don't love each other, i just love these two, pls be kind, purely gratuitous smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichwaywest/pseuds/whichwaywest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo shifts his weight and pulls out the device. The screen is aglow, and he doesn’t need to read the name of the sender to know who it is from. Her message is short, direct. She doesn’t ask it as a question. </p><p>'We can never be friends.' </p><p>He can’t bring himself to look away from the words, and he swallows, because he knows she is right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Are You Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey friends! This fic was inspired by this awesome song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vL41VpNAv6I</p><p>My take on gratuitous smut.</p><p>TW - *very light* breathplay </p><p>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the type of place that Kylo normally hates coming to.</p><p> </p><p>He scans the room that he has just stepped into, eyes adjusting to the dim light. He realizes that the girl he walked in with is looking at him, saying something, but he has a hard time hearing her over the low thumping of the bass coming from the speakers. He leans down, turns his ear to her mouth, and tugs on the hand he is holding so she will know to repeat herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to go get a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo nods, and immediately begins taking long strides toward the bar. <em>A drink</em>, he thinks to himself. One, or two, or… more. That’s what will make this night go by as quickly as he needs it to. As quickly as he hopes it will.</p><p> </p><p>The girl, Alessa, tucks against him as they lean towards the bar. Kylo flags down the bartender and orders two drinks, <em>vodka soda with lime, for her, and Johnnie Walker, neat, with two ice cubes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He studies his date as she takes the first sip of her drink. An undoubtedly pretty girl, with soft blonde waves that fall around her smooth face and play nicely with her rounded blue eyes, tall, with legs that seem to go on for miles… <em>well</em>. They had been seeing each other for only a handful of weeks, and it had been her idea to go out tonight. <em>Some friends of hers were in the city, just for the weekend, she could introduce him, it would be fun</em>…</p><p> </p><p>Which is what led to Kylo finding himself at one of the newer bars in the Village. His eyes, now accustomed to the low lighting, make another pass around the space. There are tables, and small clusters of some vintage-looking seating that are all hosting groups made up of people that are, presumably, just like him – in their twenties, thirties. Successful, or at least up-and-coming.</p><p> </p><p>He is pulled from his observations by the feeling of his date tugging on his arm, and he turns his head to see a group of strangers waving at them from the entrance to the bar. These must be the people they are meeting.</p><p> </p><p>He is pulled over to them, and brief introductions are made, though he doesn’t make a mental note of any of their names. There are two young women, each as beautiful as Alessa, and a man with a shimmering pair of earrings dangling from his ears and half of his hair buzzed off. They begin moving towards an empty table, tucked away in the corner of the bar, when Kylo turns his head. He stops dead in his tracks when his eyes lock on another table, when he sees who is leaning across it… her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Rey</em>.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Kylo forgets how to breathe. He stands there, dumbfounded, a million questions thrumming through his mind. <em>What is she doing here? Who is she wi- is that </em><strong>Hux</strong><em>? Do I know the others? Does she see me? Does she see me? Does she, does she, does she…</em>?</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t have to wonder for long, because in that moment Rey turns her head… and her eyes lock onto his. Fuck. He is too far away from her to see what shade of amber they appear to be in the light, but he can imagine. They narrow, and her nose (which he knows to be covered in a smattering of dusty brown freckles) wrinkles, because she realizes that he has seen her, too. Her soft, full mouth falls open just slightly, which causes Kylo to suck in a breath. <em>Fuck</em>. She’s beautiful. She’s still the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>Their gazes are still fixed on one another when Alessa walks over, murmurs his name – “Kylo?” – a question, really, and leads him over to the table where her friends are waiting. She doesn’t seem to notice what had him momentarily distracted. And he is thankful that she doesn’t act jealous, but maybe she <em>should</em>, because she isn’t <em>her</em>-</p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s head is spinning as he sits down. Blood rushes through his ears, and he scans the table quickly before eyeing his drink. He picks it up and makes a mental note of the condensation that has gathered on the side of the glass as he presses it to his lips and downs the overpriced whiskey in one gulp.</p><p> </p><p>He ignores the raised eyebrows of those around him.</p><p> </p><p>^^^</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why are you here? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey sees the message that appears on her phone as the screen lights up the table. She quickly flips it over, hiding the glass, before looking up to see if any of her companions are looking at her. They are not. She fixes her gaze momentarily on Hux, wanting to appear as if she is paying close attention to what he is saying. She was, really, before the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she felt eyes on her, and she turned her head to try and spot what her intuition was telling her, and…</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes darted back to her phone, which had not buzzed again. She had known immediately who had sent her that text without having to look at the name above the brief message. <em>Kylo Ren</em>.  Leaning closer to the wall, she picks it up, and types her response, the first thing that comes to her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I could ask you the same thing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Which is true. They were both supposed to be somewhere else tonight, according to what they told each other. Where had she said she was going to be again? Her eyes flicked to her roommate seated across from her. <em>Ah, yes. She and Rose were staying in. Rose was taking the MCAT soon, she was so nervous, didn’t want to spend too much time out socializing</em>…</p><p> </p><p>He had given her some equally banal response, and she had left it there. Didn’t want him to know that she was getting drinks with some friends, and <em>his colleague</em>. Hux and Kylo worked at the same firm, were consistently neck-in-neck for a position as partner. He had been introduced to her at a work function of Kylo’s, and at the time, she wrote off the way he kept his eyes trained on her as mere friendliness. It wasn’t of course, but his attraction to her had proved useful over the span of the last few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Friends. That’s what she and Kylo had said they wanted to be to each other. Their fling had burned hot and fast<em>, so hot, Rey thinks</em>, but had come to a fairly abrupt end. He had been so busy with work, and she, well… Rey had been too proud to admit that she wanted Kylo to make her a priority in his life. She knew how men looked at her, what they thought about her, and knew it didn’t make sense for her to pursue somebody so aggressively who did not make adequate time for her. If they weren’t fucking, they were fighting, and Rey had enough sense to walk away before getting sucked in too deep.</p><p> </p><p>And so, in the interest of being friendly, she had not told him the truth about where she would be tonight. Didn’t want to purposefully rouse him by letting him know she was passing time with his rival. That wouldn’t have been very<em> friendly</em> of her… but she glances back over at the corner where his table is situated and eyes the leggy blonde who is leaning into his shoulder. His gaze is fixed straight ahead, and she sees an empty whiskey glass sitting in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Rey almost snorts. The blonde. Of course, Kylo doesn’t owe her honesty about where he is and who he is with. Neither of them owes the other that. Still, she can’t help but feel her skin start to burn with a slow, simmering anger at the thought of Kylo with another woman… <em>tangled up, just as they had been, for days and days on end</em>…</p><p> </p><p>She is pulled from her musings by the feeling of her phone buzz once more against the table. She picks it up, again knowing who is texting her before even looking. The response isn’t an answer to her statement – she didn’t expect one – but it isn’t another question, either.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meet me at the bathroom in five minutes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s heart immediately starts hammering in her chest. She feels slightly dizzy, and knows it is not from the alcohol. She looks around her, first at Hux, then Rose, then Finn, and Poe, and then back to <em>his</em> table. She sees him, but he does not look at her. He just maintains that same steely gaze on one of the girls seated across from him, who is presumably in the midst of telling a story with all her extensive gesticulation.</p><p> </p><p>She looks back down at her drink, her phone. Hux’s voice is practically a whisper now for how well she can hear him over the rushing sound of blood being pounded through her ears. She should be angry. She should delete the text, should go back to her conversation, should forget she had even seen Kylo tonight, <em>should, should, should</em>. <em>She should</em>…</p><p> </p><p>She absolutely should <em>not</em> meet him where he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Rey glances at the time she received his text. A whole minute had passed. Her wandering, <em>treacherous</em> mind flashes to memories of him, of <em>them</em>, of hot, sticky skin, breathy moans, and low growls. Communication, time management – those had perhaps not been their strongest suits. But sex? That was something they got right, so very right, <em>every</em> time.</p><p> </p><p>Rey knows she should absolutely not leave this table and walk towards the bathroom. And yet… <em>and yet</em>…</p><p> </p><p>She knows she absolutely will.</p><p> </p><p>^^^</p><p> </p><p>Kylo mumbles some excuse as he lifts himself from his seat. Says he’s going to get another drink, he’ll be right back. He can’t bring himself to look at her as he walks away, terrified of what he’ll see if he does.</p><p> </p><p>He coolly walks toward the front of the bar, taking a left down a hallway he’d spotted earlier in the evening in which hangs a small sign that reads ‘<em>&lt;- Restrooms</em> ‘. He sees a door at the end of the hall, pauses, and considers turning back around, leaving the bar, and pretending this moment of insanity had never occurred. But he does not. He walks to the door, knocks twice, and pulls it open when there is no answer. He takes a moment to breathe a quick thanks that the room is single occupancy.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling the door shut behind him, Kylo quickly flips the lock, and strides over to the sink where he begins washing his hands, passing valuable moments where his mind is focused on something other than his racing pulse and the growing bulge in his pants. He swallows as he dries off, at last letting himself think the one thing that he has been attempting to push from his mind since he had texted Rey and told her to meet him here.</p><p> </p><p>What if she doesn’t come?</p><p> </p><p>His cheeks burn hot at the notion. The embarrassment, the frustration… he looks at himself in the mirror. <em>Fuck, Ren.</em> Anxiously running a hand through the length of his hair, he releases a short exhale through his nose. If she does not come, what then? Could he go back to his table, to Alessa… he knows that isn’t a possibility. He can not bear the thought of her gaze following him after such a blunt rejection.</p><p> </p><p>He turns his back to the mirror and leans his weight against the sink. As if a volume switch had been turned down in his own mind, his thoughts slow. He remembers himself. And Kylo isn’t a betting man, but in that moment, he begins to feel so very confident, so very certain, that she will come to him.</p><p> </p><p>And when she does, he is going to <em>ruin her</em>.</p><p> </p><p>^^^</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Knock. Knock. Knock.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Three times, Rey raps on the door to the bathroom. She stands there for a moment, waiting, seeing no sign of movement from within…</p><p> </p><p>A flash of panic makes her lose her breath. Had Kylo not been serious? Had he only been playing some cruel joke, to see if she was still in fact as desperate for him as she once had been? What if he had watched her walk this way, laughing quietly to himself at her thirst for him, at-</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts are interrupted by the door being swung open, and <em>there he is</em>. She opens her mouth <em>– to say what, Rey?</em> – but doesn’t have time to so much as begin an inhale before his hand is on her wrist and she is being pulled into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>She barely registers the sound of the door being slammed shut behind her because in an instant Kylo’s lips are on hers and he <em>is consuming her</em>, and he is pushing her up against the door, his hands like a vice on her waist, his weight falling up against her hips, and oh <em>fuck</em>…</p><p> </p><p>She feels his hand drift away from her hip and hears the lock click, and is momentarily grateful for his good sense. She lets her own hand move up to the wall beside her, where she thinks the light switch might be, before finding it with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” His voice is low and gravelly against the corner of her mouth. “Leave them on. Wanna see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey just nods, a ghost of a movement, and moves her hand to clutch at the cloth that is stretched across the broad expanse of his chest. <em>Christ, is he huge</em>. She remembers how he always made her feel so small, so fragile. Her build, already delicate, lost any of the sense of strength and muscularity she had worked so hard to develop when she was in his arms. She didn’t mind it then, and she finds that she doesn’t mind it now.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s tongue has slipped between her lips, is slowly, slowly tracing her own, before he pushes further into her, claiming her mouth. His hands begin to wander, moving up her sides, to her back, over her arms, down to her thighs, pulling her legs up so she can wrap them around his waist, and oh god she can <em>feel him</em>, and he turns his body so he can carry her to the sink and set her upon it.</p><p> </p><p>He breaks their kiss as he drags his lips over her cheek, down to the pulse point on her neck where she knows she is most sensitive, and he sucks there. Rey’s thoughts are swimming, she doesn’t even have the ability to wonder if he will leave a mark on her. She barely hears the husky moan that escapes her mouth, all she can think of his how big he is, how strong, and <em>what his mouth is doing</em>…</p><p> </p><p>Rey moves her hands to the center of his chest, fumbling for the buttons of his shirt. One at a time she undoes them, exposing the pale skin of his defined torso bit by bit. She feels the light dusting of hair on his chest, <em>she always thought it interesting how the hair on his head was so thick but was so fine, here</em>, nails scratching against his skin once his shirt had been opened fully, pulled from the waistband of his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo returns to her mouth, his pace more frantic, now. Their kiss is all wet lips, and tongue, and teeth knocking together, and it isn’t finessed or slow or sensual, but Rey doesn’t mind. She just wants to be devoured by this man. Kylo’s hand works its way up her back, up her neck, to the back of her head. He twists his fingers through her soft brown waves before grabbing a fistful of hair and tugging her head back, exposing the soft expanse of her throat to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Turn around.” He commands with an even tone.</p><p> </p><p>But Rey doesn’t have an opportunity to do so, because in the next instant Kylo’s hands are on her hips and he is spinning her towards the sink so they both are facing their reflection in the mirror. His breath is hot against her ear as his hands slide down, down over the curve of her ass to the hem of the tight skirt she is wearing. He slips them under the material, and palms her cheeks, lifting the skirt to expose her to him. She isn’t wearing underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck, Rey</em>.” his breath is hot on her ear, and something inside her clenches as his hands move across her bare skin. She can tell his is pleased with what he has discovered. “I’m gonna fuck this pretty little pussy,” he hums, “do you want that? Want to come all over this cock?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey nods her head and lets out what she decides can only be described as a whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me. Tell me what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey gasps as Kylo’s long fingers brush over her sex, where she is so wet, <em>how is she so wet already</em>, and he grunts his approval.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, Rey. Look at how fucking wet you are for me. I want you to tell me what you want me to do to this sweet cunt.”</p><p> </p><p>She swallows, and tilts her head, lifting her gaze so she can lock eyes with his reflection.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to fuck me, Kylo. Hard. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles, the sound coming across as almost sinister. “Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” Before Rey has a chance to challenge him, he is moving, sinking lower until he is kneeling behind her. Until he is eye-level with where she needs him most. “Gotta make sure you’re ready for me. Want you to take all of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo leans forward, pushing his face against her parted folds, his tongue pressing against her center. Rey lets out a small cry, her need for fullness being momentarily outweighed by her need for him to continue his ministrations, to <em>dear god never stop</em>. He finds her clit with his tongue, flicking the sensitive bud as he moves to her entrance with his fingers. He presses one against her opening, as if to test her, and then seems to regain his sense of urgency as he plunges two fingers deep inside her.</p><p> </p><p>She is moaning, gasping for breath as he eats her, fucks her with his fingers. He finds the spot that makes her head spin when it is touched, against her front wall, and rubs her there. Her head is spinning, this feels so good, it’s so <em>fucking good</em>, how did she ever think she didn’t need <em>this</em> in her life? She knows she should try to be quieter, to keep her composure, but she can’t seem to make herself think of anything except of the image of Kylo eating her from behind, or of how it <em>feels</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Rey groans his name in protest as he abruptly moves to stand behind her and lets out a yelp as she feels his open palm <em>smack</em> the rounded globe of her ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Hush” he says, and quickly brings his hands to the impossibly thin straps of her top, sliding them down and over her shoulders, pushing the material down to expose the small peaks of her tits. “Gonna fuck you, Rey. I want to watch these bounce.”</p><p> </p><p>She can only stare at her reflection, eyeing the dusty brown nipples that have begun to harden as she feels the coolness in the air, when she hears the jingle of his belt being undone. She hears a zipper, feels him shift, and then feels <em>him</em>, all hot and hard against her backside. She mewls as she involuntarily pushes her hips back against him, desperate for him to sink into her.</p><p> </p><p>She feels Kylo laugh, a rumble deep in his chest. “Patience, little one.” He chides as she hears the sound of foil being torn <em>– thank god he thought to bring a condom</em> - and the weight of him is briefly pulled off of her as he rolls it on. He returns to his position against her, stills, and she knows what he wants from her. What he always wanted from her, before they began. She finds his gaze again in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Kylo,” she says, hardening her voice, she needs him to <em>know</em>, “fuck me. Give it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>^^^</p><p> </p><p>This is all the permission that he needs. In one movement Kylo sinks into her. She takes him to the hilt with a strangled cry. And fuck if she doesn’t feel just as incredible as he remembers. She is so wet and tight and <em>Jesus fucking Christ</em> he doesn’t think he’s ever felt a pussy as <em>hot</em> as hers. She grips the thick length of his cock, taking him so well it’s all he can do to not lose himself after the first thrust.</p><p> </p><p>They need to be quick, but not <em>that</em> quick.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls back so just the tip of him remains inside her, his head falling back as he thrusts into her once more. He repeats the movement <em>again, again, again</em>. Rey falls forward, head hanging down as she braces herself with one hand flat against the glass of the mirror.</p><p> </p><p><em>Can’t have that</em>, Kylo thinks, and he moves one hand from her hip to her throat, applying the tiniest bit of pressure to the sides of her neck as he lifts her head up.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me,” he pants, keeping as steady a pace as he can muster. He’s losing control, but he can’t go, not just yet – “I want to see you. I want to watch that pretty face when you come on my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>He maintains his grip on Rey’s throat with one hand, wanting her to be able to see who it is behind her, see who is fucking her into the sink. His other hand wraps around her waist, reaching lower, until he finds the cleft of her sex and the tiny head of her clit. He uses two fingers, <em>just how she likes, he remembers</em>, and rubs purposeful circles over her, swiping the gathering wetness against her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s moans are keening now, and Kylo knows he’s giving her what she needs. He was always able to – when they had run out of words to say to each other, knowing that neither person was walking away from their conversation feeling like anything had been resolved, he could always give her <em>this</em>. Could always touch her so that she would break around him, would clench her pussy and sigh and moan his name and forget about whatever argument they had been having that day.</p><p> </p><p>“You feel so fucking good,” he growls, his pace picking up slightly. He’s beginning to lose himself, he can tell, but he can’t hold his words back. “Wanted to do this as soon as I saw you tonight. Saw you with-“ <em>slap. Slap. Slap</em>. He thrusts into her harder, not caring if her hips are bruising against the hard edge of the sink, “<em>Hux</em>, of all fucking people. Does he fuck you like this, Rey? Would he fuck this tight cunt in this bathroom?” Panting, sweating, he’s having to fight to keep his rhythm now. “Fucking <em>tell me</em>, Rey. Tell me if he gives it to you like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>,” she practically <em>whines</em>, and Kylo feels a surge of vindication as she gasps, sucking in air as he continues gripping her throat. “H-he doesn’t, Kylo<em>… fuck</em>. He doesn’t, he doesn’t, nobody can, nobody can fuck like you, can make me fucking come like this…” her voice trails off for a moment, and she bites her lip as if she’s stifling a cry. “Kylo, I’m almost… I’m gonna- “</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> yes, baby.” She’s close now, and he’s glad, because he doesn’t know how much longer he can last. “I want you to come on this cock. Gonna fuck you through it, gonna- “ he continues thrusting, pushing hardest when he’s as deep as he can go, continues making circles against her clit. He can feel her muscles spasm around him, and grunts as he sees her eyes slide shut.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Open</em>, Rey. Open your eyes. I want you to watch yourself. Want you to see how pretty you are when you come. Want you to <em>see who is making you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes open, and he takes a moment to look at them in the mirror, to admire how bright they are, how pretty, such a pretty shade of amber, so warm… and he watches as she falls over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth falls open in a silent scream, her cheeks flush red with warmth. A thin layer of sweat has appeared on her forehead, and <em>god she looks so good</em>, so beautiful with her orgasm, and Kylo is so enraptured with the vision of Rey coming that he almost forgets how close he is to his own climax – almost.</p><p> </p><p>He is right behind her. The fluttering of her muscles that grip his length are what sends him over the edge, and a ragged groan is torn from his lips as he fills the condom with his spend. Forcing himself to keep his eyes open – <em>fair is fair</em>- he watches as Rey’s gaze finds his, as her pussy milks his orgasm from him. He can still feel her muscles clench with the aftershocks of her own pleasure, and he lets his head fall forward onto her shoulder as he shudders, finishing what he started.</p><p> </p><p>They stay like that for a moment, neither doing anything except listen to their collective panting, to the low thud of the bass that seems to pulse in time with their breath. But the bass is ultimately what brings Kylo back to reality, what reminds him <em>of where they are, what they’re doing</em>, and he stifles a moan as he pulls himself out of Rey.</p><p> </p><p>He finds her eyes in the mirror again. Is she ashamed? He can’t tell, he just meets her wide-eyed gaze as he straightens his pants, pulling the condom off and chucking it into the trash. He doesn’t break eye contact as he tucks his softening member back inside his boxer briefs. He moves then to help Rey right herself, covering her tits as he pulls her straps back onto her shoulders, and pausing for just a moment before he pulls her skirt down over her hips, covering her ass, her <em>delicious</em> pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Rey then turns and starts helping Kylo button up his shirt. They both laugh quietly when their hands meet in the middle of the row of buttons, and one button has been missed so his shirt is crooked. She uses her tiny, agile fingers to finish her work, and helps him as he pushes the hem of his shirt back into his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Then there is just the two of them, standing and regarding each other.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo clears his throat. He isn’t sure what to say next.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Rey is a step ahead of him. “That was fun.” She purrs as the corners of her mouth tilt up in a small smile. She stretches up to press a tiny kiss against his lips, bringing a hand briefly to his cheek before lowering herself back down. Another tiny smile, and she’s brushing past him, walking towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>He hears it open and shut, and waits a moment, not wanting to exit too closely behind her. He uses the time as an opportunity to look at himself in the mirror. His hair is mussed, so he smooths it into place. Shirt, pants… all look just as they did before he came into the bathroom, he decides. He doesn’t think Alessa, or anybody else, will notice his lips, swollen from kissing Rey, in the low light of the bar.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a moment to regard the handprint left behind on the mirror - from Rey, as she had braced against his thrusts. Kylo finds this to be satisfactory evidence of their coupling, and grunts with approval. He turns on his heel, and saunters out of the bathroom, feeling a little bit like the cat that ate the canary. He doesn’t turn his head towards Rey’s table as he takes his seat, instead he takes a hand and places it on his date’s thigh. He shoots her a soft smile and speaks in a low tone of voice that he knows she can’t resist.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for the wait,” he murmurs. “I saw somebody I knew at the bar and was catching up for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Not entirely a lie.</p><p> </p><p>Alessa smiles, and turns back to her friends, clearly deeply caught up in whatever conversation they were having while Kylo was gone. He sits back, eyes wandering around the circle of people at the table. He’s almost beginning to let his mind wander to what had just happened in the bathroom, to remember her, when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo shifts his weight and pulls out the device. The screen is aglow, and he doesn’t need to read the name of the sender to know who it is from. Her message is short, direct. She doesn’t ask it as a question.</p><p> </p><p><em>We can never be friends</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t bring himself to look away from the words, and he swallows, because he knows she is right.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>